inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angelo Gabrini/Archive6
Request Hello Angelo, I would like to talk to Genda-san. I don't want to ask him something, I would just like to thank him. Sitcomfan99 (talk) 12:02, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Answer Any kind of image that is not the MediaWiki core system images must follow the rules stated in the Manual. Pot19/talk 08:08, June 7, 2014 (UTC) New Category Hey Angelo. I created a new category for the opening themes from the games and, while I was looking around, I found this: Riiyo～Seishun no Inazuma Eleven～. I'm assuming they weren't aware of this because they created the page after this one was made. So I'm just messaging you as a request to delete the one that was created later, as it's less organized and fairly inaccurate. Machomuu (talk) 23:01, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Family Categories So you may have noticed that I've been going through and giving categories to a number of hissatsu. The idea behind this is to have these hissatsu in small categories that define which lines they belong to. Or families, rather. They're categories that contain hissatsu that are derivative and evolutions of a certain origin hissatsu (or all belong to a group), since the series has many hissatsu that are clearly related that, I feel, really benefit from these categories. In short, it's another means of categorizing certain related hissatsu without being redundant or wasteful. And this wouldn't be for every hissatsu that has an evolution or related hissatsu, stuff like that, if relevant, will generally be placed in the Trivia section and that'll be that. This is more for larger families, such as...say, the God Hand or the Bunshin line, families that have a good number of hissatsu that are related to them. I just wanted to get the OK on this, because I didn't want to add these only to have them taken away later for being unauthorized. That and undoing the ones that I've already done will be much faster if this isn't approved. If you want a visual representation of the idea, here are two examples: God Hand Hissatsu and Koutei Penguin Hissatsu. These two categories had more entries initially, but a member removed some of them over some concern as to whether the categories are allowed or not, which is fair considering I should have come to you before making categories and not after. Machomuu (talk) 03:17, July 9, 2014 (UTC) re:GIFs a''' GIF, '''one GIF -- is treated as''' an''' image. The only rule I'd make is that it should not be flashy. (eg: 500ms of black frame and then white) Pot19/talk 08:13, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Family Categories Oh, well that's great, thanks! About Seigi no Tekken, Megaton Head, and Gigaton Head, my original reasoning for adding them is because, at least for Seigi no Tekken, a God Hand seems to be summoned. In fact, if you look at the intro for both hissatsu (barring the anime Seigi no Tekken), they do look largely similar, with Seigi no Tekken being faster paced. As for Gigaton/Megaton, that was more of an anime reason and is a little more of a stretch. It's first appearance in the anime suggests that it's related to SnT, and since I originally had SnT on the God Hand page, I thought it would belong there, too, but I can see why it wouldn't fit, it might be too far removed. Pages Hi, recently I saw two different pages which were actually the same: the pages Masaki and Sentoku Masaki. I thought it was something to report. Misch60 (talk) 16:06, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Taisen Route? Hey Angelo, I was wondering if you happen to hear about this route call "Route of Interlocking battles", in the Galaxy games? It is some kind of exclusive route for each version, a Big Bang one and a Supernova one. According to Atwiki, I have to do something called "secret communication" in order to unlock the route (I can't explain it well). Do you know how this works? Thanks in advance. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 10:37, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Okay , I see. Thanks for the help. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 12:44, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Alright Ill wait ^^ Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 06:05, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello! I am the admin and bureaucrat of Code Geass Wiki and would like to request an affiliation if possible. I hope to receive a favorable response. Thank you for your time. 06:20, July 29, 2014 (UTC) I think we once had rejected affiliation requests but those were because the content of the requested wiki. If Code Geass doesn't seem to have any problems (inappropriate content for our wiki audience), then I'll ask Genda. As for the Manual of Styles video problem, we can tolerate that. It's hard to find content on YouTube without watermark, also not mentioning about copyright infringement problems that makes finding videos harder. Pot19/talk 08:50, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Alright thanks~ Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 11:11, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: Note So, now those videos are allowed on articles, can the videos which were removed return, or should there be new videos? Misch60 (talk) 14:41, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Edit Hello there! I was curious about making an edit in a specific article about a "error" in the first Inazuma Eleven game (the eshop version to be more specific) but I don't know if it's neccesary in some way so I'm asking you if I can add it? the edit itself is about an object that's needed to recruit Saggy getting misstranslated as an object needed to unlock Shadow in Inazuma Eleven 2 (the shadow lizard), thanks in advance. KureYamino (talk) 04:29, August 6, 2014 (UTC) question regarding images hi! i'm curious on whether i could upload an image from the inazuma eleven LINE stickers set, this is for my own userpage uwu i saw alot of users doing it but i'm still rather cautious so i'd like to ask first haha,,, this might be considered as fanart so i'm confused, it'd be great if you could clear this up thank you! (ㆁᴗㆁ) 15:11, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Match set up Hi Angelo. Apparently we can somehow "submit" one of our teams online, and then use one of our remaining teams to fight that team (sorry, I can't explain it well). Do you know how this work? Thanks in advance. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 06:10, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Yes, that's what I was reffering to. Do you know how to use the pass feature to carry out this "hatashijou"? I still can't figure out how to make one of my teams available as an opponent, so that I can challenge it using this feature. Thanks. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 03:12, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Is that so? o.O I remember watching a user on Youtube (to be more precise, User:PyroShad), he was somehow able to challenge one of his own team, using this Challenge Letter feature (well, he somehow made his team available on that hatashijou, I don't really know). But if you've already stated that, I suppose it's impossible then... Shad must have used a specific method to send his team, maybe by another 3DS :/ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 11:47, August 31, 2014 (UTC) i think youre misunderstanding Angelo, I'm not doing this seriously. I'm not proofless editing either. Why'd I ? I'm just mocking him, is all. You can ask Torch92 if you don't believe me. EskaTheOgre- (talk) 20:50, August 28, 2014 (UTC) First, thanks for banning him ! Well 1 day is not that much... He may comeback tomorrow, so I think a one-week ban may be more appropriate. About Eska, he told you the truth. He was just making fun of the other user. --Torch92 (talk) 21:02, August 28, 2014 (UTC) About Trivia Fubuki Kyoske (talk) 16:12, September 2, 2014 (UTC)HI Angelo, I just want to know a bit more about the trivia part in every page, because I think about this part as a place to locate any other information about the character, hissatsu or whatever the page is about. Whould you explain me the reason of the Trivia being there, what can you write on it, and what you can't Fubuki Kyoske (talk) 16:32, September 3, 2014 (UTC)Oh, so this kind of categories enter into the obvious stuff that you mention before. I thought it wasn't that important but it could be there, because they are also recruitable on the other games. Thanks for correcting me, Btw how or where do you create your own signature or is only for admin. You said that you could problably make a signature for me, I'm looking for something easy just one pictures, tell if I have to send you anything to complete please. I'm wandering in post some own draws on the wiki, but I prefer to ask you before. Please tell what changes do I have to do. And if I wanna upload any picture taken from the game, how should I do it. Thanks. Re: User Issue Hello Angelo, Do you remember about KefeDoy2003 ? You had banned him for a week. Well, he cameback, and the first thing he did was insulting me again : http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Torch92?diff=574359&oldid=573837 He also added once again a false dub on Kirakira Illusion's article. It seems like he didn't get why he was banned... --Torch92 (talk) 17:21, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Reply I think the changes are good~! I do agree with the suggestions you are making, go ahead I should say~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 04:59, September 13, 2014 (UTC) No problem~! I think you should inform him about it and when he comes on, he can see your suggestions~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 08:20, September 13, 2014 (UTC) All changes are good. One suggestion over your suggestions is that images on talk pages should really be considered. For example, if the images are about vandalism that, for some reasons, has been reversed, are allowed. So as other `useful` images, such as discussing about whether an image should be added to an article. Of course, the page owner should archive their talk page when they feel like it's too full. Also, the person should not upload the file twice. For instance, I post on your talk page about whether I should add image ABC onto article X. The image ABC shouldn't be uploaded again when the discussing is done. Therefore, we don't waste space. Hoping for your reply. Cheers, Pot19/talk 09:23, September 13, 2014 (UTC) OK, just to make sure again. Points: 1. Everything you said before, I approve. 2. if the images are for decorations, it should be limited. If the images are for discussing purpose, it's fine. Pot19/talk 03:55, September 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm not on desktop right now so I can't edit anything. To answer your concern, there shouldn't be rules about removing messages (including admin messages) on talk pages. As if there were, I think stubborn users wouldn't care about this rule anyways. We can always trace the history of edits and then apply bans. For example, I warn X about vandalism on an article. X removed my message. I don't care. But if X continues to vandal the page, I'll ban X. Not because of removing my message but because vandalizing the page twice. Pot19/talk 05:46, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Signature I know that I haven't being around since a while but school arrived. I just created a blog please check it out and tell me what you think about it. Re: Help You're welcome. I would suggest that we have some heavy punishments for these kinds of user, they probably won't be much of helps for the wiki anyway. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 16:31, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Question Hi its KefeDoy2003 look im sorry about all the things i have done i have realised my actions are wrong. I hope we can be friends. BTW can you delete my old account and my messages on your talk page and Torch92? Thanks your the best Delete the messages about me(even if you werent talking to me) thanks for your cooperation Can you change your user name How do you do it though. Thanks. FeiRooney (talk) 14:39, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Block Request This user has been spamming the Forum with Advertising messages: User:Fannyphone '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 17:05, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven Online Videos Hey, I was wondering if it is allowed to add videos form Inazuma Eleven Online to hissatsu techniques' pages, as I recently found some videos of a few hissatsu techniques. I wasn't sure, as they look like the hissatsu techniques in the Wii games, so I thought it was worth asking it. Misch60 (talk) 19:50, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Dub names If you are wondering about the dub names of the members of Inazuma Japan (GO), the anime was started airing in Italy in the past days. Garchopex (talk) 05:09, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven Online is it not allowed to post picture from the inazuma eleven online images? of stats and such? and have them in the gallery? if so ok but am i allowed to upload video of the game then? Redstormer Re: Question Ok, but I compared shoots with same evolutions like Strike Samba V3 and X Blast V3. Jet Stream and Gunshot did not evolve in my question. I just want to know which of those 4 is the most powerful based on the anime. It's that simple. So can you please just answer it even if it's your opinion it's ok. Which shoot is the most powerful, Rococo's X Blast V3, Roniejo's Strike Samba V3, Coyote's Gunshot, or Jet Stream? SoccerFreak112 (talk) 08:45, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Do you think if they used Jet Stream against Endou (let's say Fudou replaced Endou as one of the users for Jet Stream), would he be able to block it with God Catch G5 or is Jet Stream too powerful? Just say your opinion. Just yes or no. SoccerFreak112 (talk) 12:03, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Pls answer my question thanks. SoccerFreak112 (talk) 09:20, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Last question. Sorry I'm just curious. What enemy team do you think is the most powerful in the entire Inazuma Eleven series, including GO? Just your opinion. SoccerFreak112 (talk) 10:35, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah but pls don't count Raimon. Anything but Raimon. SoccerFreak112 (talk) 09:48, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Rokkou and Rotsukou Hey Angelo, When I was looking on the wiki, I came across two different pages for scout characters, but I believe they are actually the same: Rokkou and Rotsukou. Misch60 (talk) 07:34, December 16, 2014 (UTC) I changed Rotsukou into the page of Rokkou, but I came across a difference in the hissatsu he is able to use. In the first game he has Coil Turn or Dash Storm. On the page of Rokkou, he has Coil Turn, but on the page of Rotsukou, he has Dash Storm. I don't know myself which it should be, but maybe you do? Misch60 (talk) 15:14, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Ok, well thanks anyway. For the hissatsu, I think I will just change it then, and then I think it is done. If it is wrong, it can be changed anytime later as well. Misch60 (talk) 15:38, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Most powerful shoot What is the most powerful shoot in the entire Inazuma Eleven series? This includes Keshin shoots, combination and individual shoots, Keshin Armed, Mixi Max, Soul. And also include their evolved forms like for example Jet Stream G5. I'm talking about every single shoot from the first season of the original series until Galaxy. Just your opinion and please explain why. Oh and this also includes the movies. SoccerFreak112 (talk) 02:09, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Which of these teams is the strongest based on your opinion? Which of these teams do you think is the strongest? Little Gigant, Ogre, Zero, Perfect Cascade, or The Lagoon? Only one answer and pls just answer, I know my questions are stupid but I'm just really curious. Basically just type your answer. I don't want to hear answers like "you can't compare them because they are from another series" just pls answer your opinion that's what I'm asking. Thank you so much! SoccerFreak112 (talk) 11:26, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Pls answer my question. Thanks! SoccerFreak112 (talk) 13:30, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Kenji and Genji Hey Angelo, I found another exemple of two pages that are the same: Kenji and Genji. I think Genji is the correct page, as it is more complete than Kenji, but I am not completely sure. Misch60 (talk) 14:18, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Warehouse key Hi Angelo, I have a question. About the key to the warehouse in past Steel Tower Plaza (CS game), I tried to download it from wifi but for some reason I can't find it; and when I talk to Furukabu, he only gave me a load of some hissatsu. Do you rememeber how should I get it? Thanks in advance. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 17:14, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Ah so that's how it is. I found it, thanks for the help. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 02:46, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Angelo for fixing my page :3 Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 04:16, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Question Hello, I'm new at this wiki, and I saw that you're an Active Admin, and I want to know if you can Help me at one thing. I was trying to edit my profile page, and when I finish it, i click at Publish. But after some time, like 5 minutes, my profile changes desappear. Am I doing anything wrong? Thank you for your atention and sorry for my bad english, Rialgo28 (talk) 14:40, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Community master Hey Angelo, I have a question regarding character recruitment, in the Chrono Stone game. Do you know where I can find the community master for the historical Mixi-maxing characters (such as King Arthur, Oda Nobunaga, etc.)? Thanks. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 06:16, January 23, 2015 (UTC) My big brother was using my account to change the dub names I just realized it today. There is a website that says some dub names but I don't think they're official. Type in inazuma eleven chrono stone official dub names and there's a website named Topic CONTRIBUTE. Sorry for causing trouble btw Ichibangai Hey Angelo, I have a question. Do you know if I Ichibangai really is a game exclusive team in the first game or if it also appears in the third game. I use a site where I find the hissatsu techniques of the characters, but it also mentions the members of Ichibangai. When I looked on the page of Ichibangai, I saw that it was first game exclusive, but I was confused because my site mentions these characters and also, on the Gallery Page of the third game, a picture of Ichibangai exists. Can you help me out of this situation? Misch60 (talk) 18:13, February 12, 2015 (UTC) I was indeed asking if it appeared in both games. Thanks for the answer. I was confused because on the page of Ichibangai, it said that it was an game exclusive team that appears in Inazuma Eleven (game), which is a link to the first game, and not to the third game. Misch60 (talk) 20:19, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Re:Just a thought I have thought about your proposal about the possibility of becoming an admin on this wiki and I have reached the conclusion that I actually would like to have the chance of being an admin. The thing is though, that I don't have any clue what an admin can do and what the restrictions/rules are when you are an admin. However, I think I can get the hang of it. I hope things will work out with this opportunity. I hope to hear soon what will happen now. Misch60 (talk) 12:08, February 15, 2015 (UTC) I'll forward this to Genda. Pot19/talk 01:14, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Re:Congratulations Thanks for the help and the congratulations. If I don't know how to solve certain problems, I will certainly ask it. Misch60 (talk) 13:28, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Re:Signature I know, because it's my original signature, made in the german Inazuma Eleven Wikia. There you can see my signature. My signature has a picture, which is not on this Wiki, so maybe that's the reason it doesn't work here. [[User:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Discussion | 19:24, February 23, 2015 (UTC) I'm uploading the picture right now, as I'm finished, you can see my signature here -> [[User:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Discussion | 19:39, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Guruma? Could you please explain for me what is the difference between the name Jigoku Guruma and Abareguruma that one must have a "space" and one needn't? TsukasaHikaru (talk) 12:12, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Question Hello, pleased to meet you. I just wanted to ask why you have deleted the Piston Berryz members' dubname. D: There was something wrong in that? I hope haven't done anything wrong >.< (Sorry for my English!) ~Astrena (talk) 20:25, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I will remember it! And for the members of the Quartet Hallowen? (As Mummy or Kuromajo) >.< Sorry for these questions, but I will not add unnecessary things the next time. >.< ~Astrena (talk) 20:32, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Thank you It's really surprising that you're still editing for the wiki and maintaining it. For many people, they usually just move on to other shows or having other businesses to deal with (me). Really thankful that you're still giving out effort for this wiki. Cheers, Pot19/talk 03:17, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Block but plz unblock us. we will follow the manual of styleInazumarocker (talk) 10:27, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Questions Thank you very much! If I'll create a character's page I'll ask you! ~Astrena (talk) 21:23, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I saw that some users have a signature. How is it done? Question Hi, I'd like to add a page about a former player from The Card, while I have the player himself I do not have the actual name but the nickname and hissatsu list (I just got him so I only have 2 of the full list), is it true that you can help me with the name? I could get a mugshot and hissatsu list by tomorrow if I can. KureYamino (talk) 01:10, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Question When you have to recruit The Card players via passwords in IE3: Ogre, there are some players that are not part of the team itself but seem to be part of the whole card theme that they made for the TCG company, the point of it is that I want to add a player that is not listed at all in the wiki, his name being Shiden (シデン), I currently need the full name and maybe you can help with it? KureYamino (talk) 04:16, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Romanization Hello Angelo, I was wondering if you could help me with the romanization of this japanese name: きょしょう. For me, this name is quite difficult to romanize as I have not much knowledge about the language, even though I have romanized names before. Thanks. Misch60 (talk) 07:22, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Admin Template hi angelo plz tell me how to get that adim template thnx Suggestion Hello, I want to talk to you about an idea I had for some time, why we won´t add to every hissatsu page (excluding kenshin hissatsu) a new category which includes the type of evolution for each hissatsu Example: *Fire Tornado -> Kai Type Evolution *Megaton Head -> G Type Evolution *Eternal Blizzard -> V Type Evolution What do you think? It is a good idea or is enough with the type of evolution shown in the hissatsu template? Garchopex (talk) 05:25, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Personal CSS Hello Angelo, I was wondering if Inazuma Eleven Wiki had a rule against the use of personal CSS? (i.e. the CSS used by someone to alter how he/she views the site) After all, this CSS only affects the user themselves, and not the others wiki users. Thanks! — YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年06月13日、06:55:49 :Hey, thanks for the quick answer. The reason I'm asking you about this is because you have deleted my CSS at User:Yatalu/wikia.css and I was wondering why. :Another short question I forgot: are personal images allowed? I remember that a year or two ago, a lot of users had pictures that they used just for their profiles. I had a small one at File:ボールト.png too, iirc, but this one got deleted as well. :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年06月13日、07:19:33 ::Oh, but those two I have on my profile aren't on this wiki, they're part of w:Template:User:Yathear/en. And File:ボールト.png was Inazuma-related. Would you mind if I reuploaded it? ::Also, personal CSS is never an issue from central Wikia; CSS is usually only a problem when it changes or obstructs user experience across Wikia — what you as a user do for your own experience is completely up to you. It's written on homepage:terms of use if you'd like to read up. ::Would you mind undeleting my CSS? Or can I place it back as it originally was? Thanks! ::YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年06月13日、07:51:23